The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Exercise is consistent with physical and mental health. Exercise of the lower extremities including the gluteous maximus, thighs, calves, hamstrings, and the like may be difficult for one with limited mobility, who is chair bound, or with a demanding schedule. A lack of exercise may result in not achieving proper circulation to lower extremities and/or other parts of the body.